Butterfly Yoonmin
by Hatakemaru
Summary: •Prologo• -Se supone que no deberias verme así y lo siento Jiminnie; diría que no es verdad, pero te vere pronto, lo prometo.- Desde lo lejos aunque sea la única manera... Tomé sus manos entre las mías apartandonos del líquido espeso que cubría mi ropa, lo miré directo a los ojos y suspiré. -No puedo estar a tu lado hasta el final del mundo como dije que lo haría; No, no podre
1. •Wings•

5:00 p.m, iba tarde, de nuevo iba tarde a ver otro de los hermosos bailes de Jimin, lo había olvidado por completo.

Estaba seguro que Jimin no iba a perdonarme que faltara esta vez, él se había esforzado tanto, todos los días lo podía ver bailar y exigir demasiado esfuerzo a su bien tonificado cuerpo.

Estaba atorado en el tráfico y la fila no avanzaba, no era paciente y estaba a punto de colapsar, la cola era infinita, al menos esto me salvaría por hoy de lo que pudiera decirme Jimin, aunque sé muy bien que estaría molesto, la función tenía una hora de haber comenzado.

Dos horas, me había tardado dos horas en llegar al teatro que se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad, le había prometido a jiminnie ir a verlo y luego ir a comer.

Bajé con prisa del automóvil para poder ir a ver a Jimin, la función había acabado, pero debía recogerlo para ir juntos a casa.

Busqué por todos lados hasta dar con los vestidores de hombres; hacía demasiado calor, imagino que era por el extremo esfuerzo físico de todos aquellos hombres; entré y entonces lo ví, mi pequeño peliplateado estaba en una esquina, sudoroso y sin aliento, sus mejillas rosadas y los labios de un rojo pasión debido a la intensidad del calor, me acerque lentamente, sabía que estaría enojado conmigo.

\- Oh!!, hola Hyung-, su voz se escuchaba apagada, sabía muy bien que otra vez le había fallado, me acerqué a él, tomé una toalla y limpié su sudoroso rostro, besé con cautela su frente y dejé que un leve lo siento sé escapara al aire.

Sus ojos se perdieron en el momento que sus labios se curvaron dejando ver una espléndida sonrisa.

Me sentía mal por como era Jimin, siempre me terminaba perdonando con el simple hecho de que fuera atento con él.

-¡¡Hyung!!, ¿Vamos a casa ahora?- me dijo con esa suave voz que me encantaba.

-Que te parece si vamos a comer a tu restaurante favorito- le dije con un poco de duda en mi voz, sabía muy bien que le encantaba la comida de "Dennis", su plato favorito era un sándwich de tres pisos relleno de tocino y queso derretido, además que le encantaba pedir papas fritas como complemento y a mí me fascinaba verlo comer tanto; debido al baile su cuerpo terminaba fatalmente cansado y gracias a la dieta que llevaba para estar en forma Jimin se veía débil, así que cuando no tenía algún evento cerca lo invitaba a comer a este lugar y hacerlo estallar de comida; cuánta el quisiera.

-En serio hyung, ¿Podemos?, ¿No estás muy cansado?-, me fijé en su tono de voz vacilante, me hacía sentir terrible que gracias a la grabación de discos mi tiempo fuera totalmente consumido y Jimin pensara mucho el querer pasar tiempo conmigo.

-Minnie estoy seguro-, le dije con el tono de voz más suave que pudiera salir de mis labios; -¡¡Vamos!!, Vaya a cambiarse joven, le estaré esperando aquí para llevarlo seguro a su destino-, dicho eso hice una exagerada reverencia, arrancándole una risa a Jimin; acto seguido me dió un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo al vestidor.

Tal y como le dije, lo esperé sentado en el lugar donde él había estado, viendo un montón de hombres sudorosos pasar por mi lado, los cuales me observaban con una cara difícil de describir, pero que me dejaba aterrado; tomando en cuenta mi delgada complexión.

Lo llevé hasta el auto abriendo la puerta para que entrara y luego subiendome yo, tal como un caballero lo hace.

Lo que me alegró fue el simple hecho que Jimin se veía feliz, más relajado y tranquilo, aunque eso no me quitaba la culpa de no haber asistido al evento por pura culpa mía.

Luego de unos 15 minutos estábamos en el estacionamiento aparcando el automóvil; me baje con prisa para abrir la puerta y le ofrecí mi mano, -¡¡Hyung!!-, se rió Minnie, lo cual me hizo reír también, -por favor joven, con cuidado-, le dije en un tono de voz como solo los mayordomos de tercera edad hacen.

Entramos al lugar, podría jurar que mis ojos se perdían en lo radiante que podía llegar a ser Jimin con el simple hecho de obsequiarle sus cosas favoritas.

Cómo lo esperaba pidió su platillo favorito, aquel que era un sándwich triple con tocino, era gracioso verlo fruncir su seño mientras pensaba exactamente si pedía papas o coco rallado.

-Hyung-, arrugaba más el entrecejo, -¿Qué pasa Jimin?-, le dije con una risita disimulada, no le gustaba para nada que me riera de él, -¡OYEEE!-, gritó eufórico, había fallado en mi plan de ser discreto, - ¡¡Ya!!, Basta Minnie, ¿De nuevo no sabes que elegir verdad?, No entiendo-, me hice el pensativo, -siempre terminas eligiendo papas, ya deja de luchar-, miré como su semblante se serenaba y con ello provenia un ligero rosa en sus mejillas, ~Simplemente Hermoso~.

El tiempo transcurrió lento, como si algo fuera a pasar, disfruté de su risa, aquella que hacía sus ojos desaparecer en medias lunas, lo ví sonrojarse y sobretodo decirme muchas veces cuanto me amaba.

Terminamos caminando en un parque cercano al restaurante, tomados de la mano mientras mirábamos como el lugar se cubría de una capa blanca, quien iba a decir que el invierno llegaría pronto.

-¡Oye hyung!, Creo que es buen momento para tomarnos una foto-, sonreí ante la idea, odiaba las fotos, pero Jimin era el único ser en la tierra que podía sacarme una, sí o sí, así de obstinado lograba ser, -¿Por qué no?-, le dije, la sonrisa más grande se dibujo en su rostro.

Después de la descomunal sesión de fotos decidimos sentarnos en una banca cercana, aunque no fue buena idea sentarse justamente debajo del árbol que poco a poco se cubría de nieve, el aire era cada vez más fuerte y mi pobre cuerpo no resistiría mucho el frío; el sonido del flash me sacó de mis pensamientos encontrando al culpable que me había hecho tal cosa, riéndose descaradamente y a todo pulmón, -lo siento hyung, te mirabas tan lindo con tu cara de bobo que no me resistí-, entrecerre mis ojos y me quedé quieto para comenzar una batalla de cosquillas, -Oh mirá Minnie, no me pude resistir, te mirabas tan tierno con tus mejillas rosadas, que no pude evitarlo-, dije en modo de sarcasmo, -eres un tramposo-, me dijo mientras se recomponía de tal ataque, -mira quien habla-, le dije mientras me acercaba a su rostro y depositaba un suave beso en sus labios.

Jimin podría ser el más expresivo de los dos, pero cuando se trataba de cosas así era la persona más tímida que existía, bese su ahora roja nariz mientras escuchaba una risita burlona salir de su boca, tomé su mano y nos dirigimos a casa.

Fui el primero en deslizarme en la cama, estaba tan cansado que lo primero que pensé fue en ir a la cama, pasaron 5 minutos cuando sentí besos suaves por toda mi cara, sonreí puesto que ya sabía quién era el dueño de esas caricias, abrí los ojos lentamente para encontrarme con la lujuria en persona, ojos oscuros, labios rojos y mejillas rosadas, no me lo pensé mas y capturé sus labios escapándose de Jimin leves quejidos casi jadeos, el tiempo era el que menos se perdía, deslizando mis manos por su frágil y tallado cuerpo, marcando ese territorio como mío mientras dejaba leves mordidas y chupetones en su cuello, viéndolo sudar y con los ojos cerrados ante la acción, no habían contratiempos que me impidieran tomar a Jimin, éramos él y yo en nuestra propia burbuja de amor, leves toques y movimientos cortos pero precisos lograron que el ambiente se llenara de éxtasis innumerables veces en esa noche, en donde nuestros cuerpos y almas no se cansaban de expresar cuanto amor se tenían.

Si está bien, no soy buena para escribir lemon, lo lamento por eso, pero espero que todo vaya bien por ahora, dejen sus opiniones :(.

Se despide, Maru.


	2. Butterfly

»ADVERTENCIA«

Muerte de un personaje

El calor de un cuerpo se apoderó de mí sueño, además de lo acalambrado que estaba mi brazo izquierdo por estar sosteniendo un pequeño bulto que no apartaba la mirada de mí, sonreí por verlo tan inocente y como sus ojitos seguían cada movimiento que podía hacer, bese su nariz y de inmediato escuche una risita, -¿Minnie que deseas desayunar hoy?-, le dije mientras acariciaba suavemente su mejilla, -ummmm, recuerda que debe ser algo no muy pesado, recuerda siempre eso, o podré vomitar en el baile de hoy-, sonrió tímido, -podrias comerme, no peso mucho y soy un buen nutriente-, una carcajada fue lo que escuché seguido de un quejido que reprochaba mis palabras.

La mañana se nos pasó entre risas y juegos, tirandonos la masa de panqueques en la cara y dejando medio relajo en la cocina, al final obtuvimos unos panqueques a medio hacer y un poco quemados, no quedándonos como opción comer cereal, uno de honey monster que era el favorito de Jimin, en ocasiones me preguntaba si yo tenía novio o un niño a medio criar; -oye Jimin, ¿Te gustaría ir al parque hoy?, Digo antes de que vayas a entrenar, a penas es medio día y no hace tanto sol gracias a la nieve-, podría jurar que sus ojos brillaban más que un diamante,- ¿En serio hyung, podemos?-, dijo con un tono tan dulce que derritió mi alma, -claro que podemos, anda cámbiate ya que pareces un niño sin hogar-, bromeé ganandome un puchero como reproche, ese niño me estaba volviendo loco.

1:00 p.m, estábamos en el parque de diversiones que apenas descubrí ayer, no sabíamos a que atracción subir, pero debía ser un poco rápido porque Jimin debía ir a su entrenamiento, tomamos como primera opción la casa embrujada, aunque si me preguntan entraría en ese lugar las veces necesarias solo para ver cómo Jimin se moría del miedo y se aferraba a mí; pasamos entre varios juegos como la montaña rusa donde Jimin no paró de gritar y sujetar mi mano mientras yo me reía, la rueda de la fortuna donde se recostó en mi mientras admirabamos el paisaje y creo que la actividad más agitada fueron los carritos chocones.

-Minnie mira, algodón de azúcar, ven aquí-, lo jale de la mano, combinaba tanto con lo rosa de sus mejillas que no paré de sonreír como un enamorado.

Estuvimos hora y media hasta que yo recibí una llamada por parte de Namjoon quién se encargaba del desarrollo de mi disco, pude notar la tristeza en sus ojos, me disculpé varias veces y besé su frente prometiendole verlo en la noche en su presentación e ir al parque de ayer.

Tarde, era malditamente tarde de nuevo, Jimin no me perdonaría esta vez, la calle en reparación sumándole la nieve, el tráfico era un infierno, un mensaje me sacó de mi frustración, era él.

Mi chico :

Hyung!!, De nuevo verdad, vienes tarde de nuevo, lo sabía!!.

Min Min :

Minnie por favor no te enojes, no fue intencional, Namjoon y yo, bueno tú sabes y el tráfico no ayuda.

Mi chico :

Sabes qué, no te atrevas a venir Min Yoon Gi, no te necesito, he hecho esto tantas veces...

Min Min:

Minnie por favor, ya casi llego..

Visto a las 17:05.

La desesperación me envolvió y al solo ver una salida aceleré como si mi vida dependiera de ello, tomé el celular que se me había caído para marcarle y lo inimaginable sucedió, unas luces fue lo último que ví antes de que todo se volviera negro, como si de una película se tratara, Jimin pasó ante mis ojos.

Como mariposa, debemos comprender que nuestra vida es fugaz y pasajera, por eso debemos ser como las mariposas, bellas en el sentido de amar y dejar cosas buenas porque nuestro rastro es temporal.

Borroso como la neblina, esa fue la primera impresión que tuve, la vista borrosa, una ambulancia en frente y un Jimin destrozado a mi par, intenté hablar, pero se me hizo inútil, me dediqué a escuchar.

-Hyung, perdóname, yo no quería que esto pasará, yo no, solo rehuso creer en mis ojos-, las lágrimas salían sin control y como pude deposité mi mano en su mejilla, -Yo estoy en frente de algo que no puedo reconocer, Hyung debes resistir, te paraste al lado mío toda mi vida, ¿Dime cómo podré seguir?, Solo resiste-, decía entre lamentos que me hacían sentir el peor ser del mundo, perdí la conciencia de nuevo.

[Prov Jimin]

Las maquinas corazones están sonando, ante ellas puedo escuchar el soporte de la vida bombear, la línea entre la vida y la muerte no viene mas claro que esto, cubre con una mascara de oxigeno su rostro y no dejo de llorar, ¿entonces estas palabras serán sus ultimas?, con la energía que le queda después de haber recobrado la conciencia de nuevo él se voltea a mi y me dice:

-No puedo estar a tu lado hasta el final del mundo como dije que lo haría; No, no podre ayudarte a cargar el peso del mundo.-

De repente perdi mi fuerza, que no es de temer cuando las cosas pueden cambiar, como siempre acobardandome ante la situación, en un instante justo como esto, me atreví a sobar su herida mejilla y dejé salir todo el dolor que se estaba empuñando en mi pecho.

-Cuando sea que tengo preguntas, tu siempre tienes respuestas, tu me contaste de la vida y de la importancia de ser tu mismo, lo que eres, valoras la honestidad-, sentía mi garganta quemar tras cada palabra pero continúe, -como no perder la realidad, con tus dos pies en el suelo, dime Hyung, ¿Que haré sin ti?-, solo miraba sus pupilas dilatadas, podría jurar que su vista estaba perdida y solo me solté a llorar.

[Prov Suga]

-Se supone que no deberias verme así y lo siento Jiminnie; diría que no es verdad, pero te vere pronto, lo prometo.-

Desde lo lejos aunque sea la única manera...

Tomé sus manos entre las mías apartandonos del líquido espeso que cubría mi ropa, lo miré directo a los ojos y suspiré.

-No puedo estar a tu lado hasta el final del mundo como dije que lo haría; No, no podre ayudarte a cargar el peso del mundo.-

Lo miré a los ojos, sintiéndome culpable por verlo derramar tantas lágrimas y no de felicidad como solían ser cuando lo besaba por haber ganado algunos de sus campeonatos.

-Mi pequeño Minnie-, le susurré, sentía mis pulmones a punto del colapso y respirar me dolía como el mismísimo infierno, -Ya no llores Minnie, mi tiempo ha llegado silencioso como una mariposa, pero estare volando al lado tuyo viendo sobre tí, silencioso como una mariposa.-

Una capa de confusión me envolvió y sus gritos se escucharon ensordecedores, supe entonces que me estaba entregando a la luz y que mi tiempo había llegado, pero cumpliría mi promesa, vigilaria al ser más hermoso del mundo, a mi hermoso Minnie.

Lo que menos deseo es morir, fue una idea un poco cruel lo tengo entendido, pero había que aprovechar la inspiración, díganme si les gustó.

Se despide, Maru


End file.
